I'll Be There
by star143
Summary: Kurt gets drunk at a Dalton dorm party and Blaine is there for him.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson tightened his coat around him as he hurried from the Dalton car park into to his dorm building. The night was unseasonably cold and there looked like there might be a storm brewing. _'If I hurry I might catch the end of the party'_, he thought. Blaine had been called home for an important dinner party his parents were hosting. This had meant missing the dorm party of the year. He wouldn't have minded so much but this was Kurt's first Dalton dorm party and Blaine had wanted to be there for his friend. Kurt hadn't responded to the text Blaine had sent earlier, and Blaine was slightly concerned. '_Kurt never ignores my calls or texts!'_ he thought. _'He's probably just having too good a time to even think about you'_, his brain reasoned with him. This thought made Blaine's chest twinge with hurt, but he brushed it off and continued towards the imposing dorm building.

Blaine smiled as he entered the dorm's front door and was immediately blasted with heat and the music of Katy Perry. He walked to the common room door and peeped in. The room was crowded and everyone was facing towards the large table in the centre of the room. The boys were cheering loudly, but Blaine couldn't see why. He pushed his way through the crowd, greeting various boys as he did. His classmates parted easily to let him through. Blaine was shocked when he saw what the commotion was. Kurt was doing complicated looking gymnastic moves on top of the table. Blaine watched open-mouthed as Kurt back flipped three times in a row. Wes cheered raucously in Blaine's ear, and caught Blaine's eye with a leering wink. 'Flexible, isn't he?' Wes said feigned innocence in his eyes. Blaine blushed, and shot Wes a death-glare. Ever since Wes had discovered his mammoth crush on Kurt he had been unbearable with the innuendo, normally in front of Kurt who luckily remained oblivious to Blaine's sudden blushes and stutters.

By now Kurt had spotted Blaine at the front of the crowd. 'Blaine!' he screeched happily and launched himself right off the table and onto Blaine. Blaine caught Kurt in his arms, but the impact had them both falling back. Blaine regained his footing before they hit the floor and eased upwards, still holding Kurt in his arms. The boys cheered and catcalled. Blaine was mortified but grew concerned when he saw Kurt up close. His hair was dishevelled and he smelled like a brewery. _'Kurt is drunk?_ Blaine wondered, surprised. Kurt leaned forward and rubbed his nose against Blaine's. Eyes wide Blaine stared at his happily oblivious friend. _'Oh my God Kurt is really DRUNK!' _Kurt leaned in closer to Blaine's face and stage-whispered, 'I'm so glad you're home. These guys are crazy!' Blaine smiled at Kurt and drew him into a hug. Over Kurt's head he glared at the other guys. 'You got him drunk? And then let him do gymnastics on a table? He could have been hurt!' Wes held up his hands in an 'I'm innocent' gesture. 'He was drunk by the time he got here! I didn't realise Kurt was such a partier', he cried. David spoke up next, 'Sorry about the table though. It probably was dangerous'. Blaine's forehead creased in confusion when he heard that Kurt had arrived at the party drunk. He knew that wasn't usual behaviour for Kurt. He smiled as Kurt nuzzled into his shoulder sleepily. _'Adorable' _he thought dreamily. 'Alright guys, I'm going to bring him up to bed. Goodnight'. The assembled boys chorused goodnight back to him, then went back to partying.

Kurt was staggering a little but was able to walk up the stairs. He chattered with Blaine happily as they went. It warmed Blaine's heart to see how genuinely happy Kurt was to see him after only a day's absence. He zoned out slightly as he watched Kurt talk, hands gesticulating wildly. Kurt's hair was messy, his white uniform shirt was untucked from his grey trousers and unbuttoned at the neck and his tie was open and hanging loosely. To Blaine he had never looked as amazing. Kurt had stopped walking and was staring at him, clearly expecting an answer. 'So, do you think I did the right thing?' Kurt asked. Blaine was stumped. 'Uh, what? Sorry I zoned out', he admitted sheepishly. Kurt groaned, then replied 'was I right to turn Neil down? I felt bad, but I don't really like him like that'. Blaine felt like his heart had stopped. _'Kurt got propositioned? By Neil. God I've always hated Neil. He's an ass'. _Later Blaine would have to admit to himself that that wasn't true. Neil was actually a great guy, but Blaine was too jealous to see it right now. Blaine realised that he had yet to answer Kurt. 'Of course you were right Kurt. If you don't like him it would be wrong to lead him on'. Kurt sighed deeply, 'Yeah, you're right; as always.' Blaine smiled at him, and jokingly replied, 'I do try'. Kurt giggled all the way to his room.

Kurt was getting more uncoordinated by the second. In the end Blaine had to step in and unlock the bedroom door after Kurt tried to unlock the light-switch on the wall. He walked Kurt over to the bed and gently pushed him into a sitting position on it. Then he walked over to Kurt's dresser and found his favourite pyjamas-loose drawstring cotton trousers and a faded v-neck t-shirt. He approached Kurt who had been watching him move about the room with a merry expression. Blaine smiled at Kurt and stated 'Here are your pyjamas. You put them on okay? I'll wait over here'. Kurt smiled beatifically and nodded his head enthusiastically. Blaine stifled a laugh and headed over to Pavarotti's cage. He could hear Kurt fumbling around and groaning in frustration. Suddenly Kurt's voice piped up, 'Blaine? I think my fingers have grown. I can't undo any of my buttons because my fingers got so big! Do you think we should go see the nurse? Blaine laughed and turned around. Kurt looked genuinely afraid and was holding his fingers in front of his face to study them. Blaine walked over and drew Kurt's fingers down from his face, holding his hands in his. 'Kurt'. He began gently, 'Your fingers are fine. You're just drunk.' Kurt sighed in relief. 'Oh good, I was so worried Blaine. Imagine if my hands were too big to hold yours anymore.' '_He cares about holding my hand! Yay!'_ Blaine inwardly rejoiced. Outwardly he gave his patented friendly mentor smile and began to undo Kurt's shirt buttons for him. Kurt stood docilely like a small child and submitted to the help, which made the situation less awkward for Blaine than he might have imagined. Kurt managed to dress himself and was soon tucked up in bed.

Blaine felt uneasy about leaving Kurt alone when he was so drunk so he decided to stay the night. _'It's just to look after Kurt. It's the responsible thing to do' _he reasoned with himself. Blaine was already wearing a football jersey from his old school so he just pulled on a pair of Kurt's pyjama trousers and sat on the bed. Kurt was singing softly with his eyes shut. 'Kurt, how do you feel?' Blaine asked. Kurt opened one eye carefully and immediately shut it again. 'The room is spinning. I feel dizzy!' he cried. Blaine remembered the last time he had felt like that and shuddered in sympathy. 'Kurt, I'm going to stay here with you if that's okay. You shouldn't be alone now' Blaine told his friend. A smile spread over Kurt's pale face and he found Blaine's hand blindly and squeezed it. 'Thanks Blaine. You're the best' he answered weakly.

Blaine climbed into bed with Kurt and carefully avoided jostling the other boy. Kurt felt rather than saw Blaine's head join his on the pillow. He opened his eyes and found Blaine's hazel one's staring back at him. Kurt smiled and found Blaine's hand to hold. Then he closed his eyes again. Both boys fell asleep.

Blaine was awakened by Kurt scrambling over his body to get out of bed. Kurt rushed to the ensuite bathroom and Blaine heard vomiting. He winced at the sound and got up to follow Kurt. It was 5 a.m. and a storm was raging outside. Blaine took a moment to close the heavy drapes over the window to block out the sound. Kurt looked up from his position on the bathroom floor when Blaine entered. His face looked confused for a moment, and then he croaked 'I thought that was a dream, you being here'. Blaine smiled softly, 'no dream. You needed company'. Kurt groaned; his face waxy. 'I feel awful' he whined. Blaine knelt beside Kurt and massaged his shoulders gently. 'I know. It'll pass'. After a while Blaine managed to get Kurt back into bed. Kurt was no longer drunk. He was now just extremely hungover.

They had been lying in bed side by side for a few minutes before Blaine realised Kurt was crying. 'Hey Kurt, what's wrong?' he asked immediately; his voice concerned. He turned on his side to face Kurt. Kurt buried his head in his pillow and mumbled something incoherent. Blaine reached out and pulled Kurt's head out of the pillow gently, and held Kurt's chin with his hand. He looked straight into his eyes and repeated 'what's wrong Kurt?' Kurt's eyes were glassy with tears and looked bluer than they ever had before. He sighed and began to respond to Blaine. 'I feel like I'm dying. I was puking for ages and worst of all you saw it! Now you won't like me anymore because I looked so gross and lame!' Kurt's lip quivered and more tears filled his eyes. Blaine felt like his heart would explode if Kurt got any more adorable. He sat up to face Kurt who had risen during his speech. Blaine answered 'Oh Kurt...' as he pulled him into his arms. Blaine gave Kurt a long heartfelt hug before laying back down still holding Kurt in his arms. 'Kurt. There is nothing you could do that would stop me liking you. Also, you didn't look gross or lame'. Kurt smiled happily and snuggled his head against Blaine's chest. Blaine tightened his arms around the other boy and began to sing softly...'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine...' Kurt drifted off to sleep immediately, wrapped in the warm comfort of Blaine's arms. Blaine stayed awake longer trying to figure out whether Kurt had feelings for him. He ended up deciding that right now it didn't matter. Kurt was lying happily in his arms and that was something he would hold on to. For now.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday morning dawned bright and shining, all signs of the storm passed. Wes, who had forgotten to draw his curtains the night before when he staggered to bed, found himself awoken by the glare, and to his rage, unable to go back to sleep. Lying there the Warbler began to reminisce about the night before. It was then that he remembered Kurt drunkenly performing cheers on the table. The head Warbler's responsible side won out, and feeling rather guilty about Kurt, he resolved to go check on the boy. Pulling himself out of bed groaning he set off down the hall to Kurt's room.

Wes pushed open Kurt's bedroom door quietly to avoid waking him. Kurt had quickly become famous in Dalton for being a grumpy riser and Wes couldn't handle that level of wrath the morning after a wild party. Kurt's room was still dark as the curtains were closed so at first Wes didn't realise what he was seeing. Then a huge smile split across his face causing his eyes to all but disappear in his face. _'Kurt and Blaine! Finally' _he thought happily. The picture in front of him was so cute that he resolved to capture it.

Kurt and Blaine were wrapped up together underneath Kurt's large pile of blankets. Kurt's head rested on Blaine's arm, turned in towards Blaine's neck. Blaine's head rested on top of Kurt's and his other arm was curled protectively around Kurt's waist. Both boys though asleep looked content. Wes grinned as he snapped a picture with Kurt's Polaroid camera. The flash didn't wake them up though it did cause Blaine to scrunch up his face in sleepy discomfort. Wes tiptoed over to Kurt's desk and grabbed a black pen. On the back of the photo he scrawled hastily 'Klaine! Aww!' He grinned as he stuck the photo on Kurt's corkboard with a pin. With that Wes hurried quietly out of the room.

Two hours later Kurt woke up still wrapped in Blaine's arms. He felt insanely comfortable and at first didn't remember why. Turning his head sleepily he caught sight of Blaine's curly head sharing his pillow. Kurt widened his eyes in surprise and immediately regretted the movement as pain stabbed his head mercilessly. The events of the night before flooded back in a deluge and Kurt winced in embarrassment and pain. Kurt's throat was dry and his attempt to clear it resulted only in more pain and an odd guttural sound. _'Great Kurt',_ he scolded himself mentally, _'you finally get closer to Blaine and you're a drunken mess. And now you're hungover and gross'._

Kurt's worrying was interrupted by Blaine. The still sleeping boy tightened his grip on Kurt's waist and pulled him even closer. Kurt's worrying melted away as he stared at Blaine and realised that his amazing friend looked even more amazing when he was sleeping. _'He's so gorgeous' _Kurt thought dreamily as he stared at Blaine's sleeping face in awe. Blaine's hair, normally so regimentally restrained, was tousled and curly and fell over one eye adorably. Kurt's gazing was interrupted when Blaine opened his eyes slowly. Kurt waited apprehensively, suddenly very aware of the fact that he was in fact in Blaine's arms, but Blaine's face broke into a wide smile when he saw him. Kurt gave a silent sigh of relief and attempted to smile back. Pain ripped through his head at the attempt though and he groaned, unthinkingly burying his head further into Blaine's embrace.

Blaine chuckled lightly and rubbed Kurt's back in soothing circles with his free hand. 'I bet you feel pretty rough', he stated quietly, with a touch of amusement in his voice. Kurt raised his head to look at Blaine and Blaine had to stifle a giggle at Kurt's tousle-headed cuteness. 'I think I'm dying. Make sure Mercedes gets my chaise' he replied dryly. Blaine laughed and answered jokingly, 'What do I get?' Kurt pretended to ponder deeply then replied 'Pavarotti of course'. Blaine laughed again at the silliness of the moment. One of the things that had him so obsessed with Kurt was the other boy's sense of humour, and Blaine was amazed that Kurt could be funny even while shockingly hungover.

Kurt smiled at Blaine's laugh and ignored the ensuing ache in his head. 'Thanks for helping me last night', he began tentatively, 'I know I was a mess'. Blaine smiled but then frowned as he remembered that Kurt had arrived at the party drunk. 'Hey Kurt, the guys said you were drunk by the time you got to the party. Why did you do that?' he asked seriously, his face concerned. Kurt flushed at the question and groaned. 'I hoped you wouldn't realise that', he admitted guiltily. Blaine's forehead creased in confusion and he looked at Kurt for an explanation. Kurt sighed and began, 'Fine. I was _nervous_ okay?' Blaine replied 'nervous?' Kurt was clearly embarrassed now. He had risen to a sitting position looking at Blaine who was still lying down. 'I was nervous to be around the guys without you there. I realised as the time for the party got nearer that I had never actually hung out with them without you beside me and I got _shy_ I guess.' Kurt felt mortified as he admitted this to the ever-confident Blaine. He picked idly at his comforter as he waited for Blaine to respond.

Blaine was shocked. Kurt seemed so confident all of the time. Blaine felt guilty for not being at the party with Kurt. He cleared his throat and watched Kurt's hands moving. He reached out his hand and put it on top of Kurt's stilling the movement. 'Kurt, I feel awful for missing the party and not being there for you', he began. Kurt looked at his face, eyes wide. 'It's not your fault! It's mine for being too dependent on you really', he exclaimed, then groaned as his head throbbed. Blaine's worried eyes softened at the sound. Realising how sick Kurt felt, he gently pulled him down until he was in a horizontal position again. 'Hey, you need to rest okay? You're so hungover'. Kurt mumbled quietly, 'okay'. The boys lay side by side now shoulders touching. Blaine stared at the ceiling processing everything Kurt had said. Something was niggling at him and then he realised what it was. Kurt had claimed that he was too dependent on him! Blaine felt worried, what if Kurt wanted to branch out and spend less time with him? He plucked up the courage to ask Kurt.

'Kurt', he began, speaking softly. Kurt's eyes were clenched shut but he whispered, 'yeah?' in response. 'Do you really think you're too dependent on me?' Blaine asked, hoping his voice wasn't betraying his nerves. Kurt frowned as he pondered the question. 'Well, sometimes I worry that I am too clingy and that you're just too nice a guy to tell me to back off', he admitted finally, his cheeks flushing pink. Blaine was shocked, then outraged. 'Kurt!' he admonished the other boy, 'that's not true at all! I could never spend enough time with you' Kurt's eyes flew open in surprise. _'Whoa! I just admitted way too much' _Blaine thought in horror. He had been so caught up in reassuring Kurt that he had forgotten to filter his words.

Kurt was rejoicing at the sweet declaration but mentally warned himself not to get his hopes up. Blaine was just a nice person. He probably didn't realise how romantic that had sounded. Realising that the room had been quiet for a few minutes Kurt risked turning his head to see Blaine. The other boy was blushing madly. Kurt, still too sick to think properly was much more daring than usual and reached over and stroked Blaine's cheek clumsily. 'Thanks. That was so sweet', he told him. Blaine smiled in relief. He had worried that his bold declaration had freaked Kurt out. 'No worries' he answered warmly.

Blaine got out of bed and went to Kurt's desk to get his poor friend some pain relief tablets and water. Kurt swallowed the tablets gratefully and Blaine returned the glass to the desk. It was then that the photo caught his eye. Blaine's eyes widened in shock as he realised that he was looking at a picture of him and Kurt from that morning! 'Kurt, look! Someone took a picture of us' he exclaimed. Kurt raised his head in bleary confusion. Blaine took the picture off the board and brought it over to Kurt. He climbed back inside the blankets as the room was very cold and handed Kurt the photo. Kurt smiled as he looked at it, 'It is cute' he admitted turning to smile at Blaine. The boys held the look for a few seconds before Kurt flushed and looked away. He reached around for something to fill the awkward silence and saw writing on the back of the photo. 'Look, it says something' he said excitedly.

Blaine rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder to see and they both read the words together. There was confused silence for a moment, and then Kurt asked 'Klaine?' in a confused voice. Blaine inwardly cursed Wes. Of course Blaine knew that Klaine was his and Kurt's 'couple' name but he couldn't think of a way of telling Kurt without mortifying them both. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and Kurt turned to look at him inquisitively.

'You know?' he stated accusingly, guessing correctly that Blaine's red cheeks meant he was hiding something. Blaine squirmed under the scrutinising gaze but didn't know how to reply so he remained silent. Kurt leaned over Blaine and put both of his hands on Blaine's chest. 'Tell me' he demanded, mock threateningly. Blaine gazed up that the boy he so desperately liked, leaning over him so provocatively and felt as though he was swooning. Kurt of course was oblivious to Blaine's sudden starry-eyed expression and strengthened his grip on Blaine's shirt. Blaine didn't think he could endure any more without confessing his feelings in a wildly inappropriate manner so he decided to answer. 'Yeah. It's what the guys call us, you know our names together' Blaine stumbled over the explanation.

Comprehension dawned on Kurt's face and he grinned. 'That's pretty clever actually. I call Wes and David Wevid. What do you think?' he admitted with a mischievous smile. Blaine laughed outright. 'Kurt, that's genius. I can't wait to call them that' he said enthusiastically. The boys grinned at each other happily.

Kurt lay back down. 'I'm never drinking again', he promised fervently. Blaine chuckled but declined commenting. 'No really I mean it' Kurt insisted. Blaine turned on his side so that he and Kurt were facing each other. 'You will drink again Kurt. Next time we'll probably get drunk together. But please don't drink alone anymore. It's not cool' he stated seriously, eyes so genuine and concerned that Kurt felt bad. 'I promise. I won't do that again' he replied solemnly. Blaine rewarded his promise with a warm smile and an impulsive hug. Kurt felt it was a fair trade.

The moment was interrupted by a series of complicated knocks on Kurt's door. Both boys raised up on one arm and watched as Wes and David bounded into the room. 'Aww! Look at our favourite couple' David exclaimed jokingly. Wes laughed and looked to the corkboard to see if they had discovered the picture. The members of Klaine both blushed at the implications. 'What do you guys want? Don't you know how hungover I am?' Kurt asked snarkily. David threw himself on the bed and wrapped one arm around Kurt's thin shoulders. 'Of course we do Kurt. You _were_ epically drunk last night!' he teased. Kurt blushed even more and Blaine frowned at David warningly. This caused David to laugh at Blaine's protective instincts. Wes stepped in. 'Kurt. It's dorm tradition for the boys to have breakfast together the morning after the dorm party. We're all somewhat hungover so that excuse won't fly.' He informed Kurt with a wink. Kurt groaned and looked to Blaine for help. Blaine who was chuckling at Kurt's dramatics merely held up his hands in surrender. 'It is tradition Kurt' he answered laughingly. Kurt threw his pillow at his traitorous friend. David catcalled loudly and shouted in mock-disgust 'Hey! Keep the bedroom antics for when you're alone!' At Kurt's growl of rage both Wes and David hastily left the room, but not before warning Kurt and Blaine to be in the dining room in ten minutes.

The boys got out of bed reluctantly. Kurt swayed a little on his feet when he stood for the first time. Blaine held his arm until he steadied. 'You don't have to go if you're too sick' Blaine assured his friend. Kurt thought for a second then replied 'I think I'll be okay. Not that I can eat anything of course'. Blaine nodded sympathetically. He turned to leave in order to get dressed in his own room but Kurt called his name just as he reached the door. Blaine turned to face him questioningly. Kurt blushed and said quietly 'I just wanted to thank you for everything; for being here last night'. Blaine's heart soared as he stared at Kurt intensely. Holding the other boy's gaze he answered truthfully 'I'll always be there Kurt. I promise'.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I just want to thank my reviewers for their kind reviews. They make my day! Thanks.**

**Also, I don't own Glee...**

Two weeks had passed since the most infamous Dalton dorm party in five years. Kurt and Blaine had fallen back into their easy friendship; each boy thinking the other wasn't interested in a romantic entanglement. Wes and David were now watching the two from their seats at the Warbler council table. Warbler practice was due to start in ten minutes so the boys were lounging around the practice room until then.

Kurt and Blaine were sharing a plush armchair in front of the fire. Blaine was perched on the arm of the chair and leaning forward talking animatedly to Kurt who was laughing at the story. Their faces were mere inches apart but neither boy seemed to notice or think it unusual. Wes sighed and pointed at them discretely with his gavel. 'Why are they so oblivious? Don't they realise how close they are?' he asked David in exasperation. David chuckled, replying 'I should hope so. If Blaine ever leaned that close to me I'd get a restraining order!' Wes laughed appreciatively at the joke and answered 'But that's just it. Blaine is so restrained normally. He's never usually so tactile'. David nodded in agreement, glancing over with a smile at Blaine who was now leaning his head cutely on Kurt's shoulder. 'They are so cute together though. I really hope they get together soon. I was so hopeful the morning after the dorm party' David said wistfully. Wes patted his shoulder in support, 'I know. I was too. Don't worry. They'll see it soon enough' he reassured his friend. Both boys were heavily invested in the potential romance simply because they had wanted to see Blaine happy with somebody for the last two years. They cared deeply for the younger boy and had come to care for Kurt too.

Kurt jolted to attention when he heard the sharp rap of Wes' gavel on the mahogany table and heard the authorative voice announce that the meeting would now commence. He had been so captivated by Blaine who was leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder that he had forgotten all about the meeting. Blaine groaned under his breath at the intrusion and straightened up unwillingly. He looked at Kurt and rolled his eyes at the council who were now chastising Leo for not wearing his tie. Kurt giggled which immediately drew the wrath of the council down on him. 'Kurt? Is there something you want to share with the group?' Thad demanded pompously. Kurt gulped, eyes wide and answered 'No. Sorry. Blaine made me laugh!' in panic. Wes hid a smile as he saw Blaine look sharply at Kurt in shock. 'You tell-tale!' he protested to Kurt who had the grace to blush at his tactics. Thad cleared his throat to interrupt the little exchange. 'If you two persist in distracting each other you'll have to be separated in Warbler practice' he decreed ceremoniously. Blaine shot a clearly disgruntled look at Thad but nodded his head in compliance as Kurt replied 'Okay. No more interruptions I promise'.

Blaine was mortified. '_Way to go Thad'_, he scolded the pompous boy mentally_, 'You made it so obvious that I like Kurt!' _Blaine tried to keep his face impassive but Kurt clearly noticed his sulkiness because he discretely found Blaine's hand among the cushions and squeezed it gently in reassurance. Blaine immediately felt better. He and Kurt held hands until they had to get up to practice their dances. It was little gestures like those that had Blaine so in love with Kurt. _'He always knows how to make me feel better' _Blaine thought fondly as he gazed at Kurt who was attempting to teach David to moonwalk. Blaine wished he had the nerve to tell Kurt how he felt about him, but his fear of destroying their friendship made him wary.

Kurt laughed heartily as David attempted the moonwalk awkwardly. He automatically looked for Blaine to share the joke. He saw Blaine sitting on a chair nearby staring at Kurt with an intense, thoughtful look in his hazel eyes. Kurt had noticed that look in Blaine's eyes often lately but couldn't decipher what it meant. Kurt took a moment to study his friend who remained deep in thought. Blaine was in full Warbler mode which meant an immaculate uniform and carefully styled hair. Kurt's heart soared as he appreciated how great Blaine looked. _'He's so gorgeous. I wish he wanted more. I know I do' _he thought almost sadly. At that moment Blaine snapped out of his trance and realised Kurt was looking at him. He jumped up from his seat and approached Kurt who, embarrassed at being caught out staring, had turned back to the flailing David. Blaine laid a friendly hand on Kurt's shoulder as they both laughed at David's antics.

Warbler practice soon ended and Kurt sighed in relief. He had an evening free from homework for once and was looking forward to some relaxation. 'Hey Blaine, do you want to hang out this evening? I'm finally free of homework' he told the other boy with an excited grin. Blaine smiled at Kurt's enthusiasm and replied 'Sure. Do you want to watch movies?' Watching films together was their favourite pastime. Kurt linked Blaine's arm with his own and started leading him off towards the dorms. 'Absolutely I do' he replied. Blaine loved when Kurt initiated physical gestures like that because the he knew that Kurt was naturally self-restrained. _'It has to mean something that he's so comfortable touching me' _Blaine reasoned internally.

Soon the boys were sitting together on Kurt's bed leaning against the headboard, shoulders touching lightly. Kurt had changed into jeans and a long-sleeved casual top. Blaine was wearing his uniform but as a concession to the relaxation theme he had removed his blazer and loosened his tie. They had decided to watch 'Step Up'. Kurt claimed it might give them inspiration for their Warbler dance routines and Blaine had conceded. However, judging by the dopey grin on Kurt's face as the movie began Blaine had come to the conclusion that his crush was crushing on Channing Tatum. _'Great. He couldn't look less like me!' _Blaine fumed jealously.

'Is he your type?' he finally asked petulantly, driven into action by Kurt bursting into delighted applause at Tatum's first big dance routine. Kurt looked at him like he had two heads. 'My type?' he asked in confusion. Blaine sighed but persisted, 'Yeah. Like what you look for in a boyfriend'. Kurt thought for a minute. 'He used to be' he answered after a moment, 'but not anymore'. Blaine perked up happily. 'Good' he answered fervently. Kurt raised a perfectly arched eye-brow in question. Blaine gulped and covered quickly. 'Good for you I mean. Because nobody in Ohio looks like that you know.' Kurt looked at him suspiciously but clearly decided to believe him. 'So...what's your type?' Kurt asked shyly, turning his body so he was facing Blaine now. Blaine bit his lip wondering what to say, and then decided to go for it. He took a deep breath and grabbed Kurt's hand.

'My type is about 5' 10'' or so, brown hair, porcelain skin' here he winked at Kurt who was staring at him wide-eyed. 'Great fashion-sense, Vogue subscriber, a counter-tenor and bird-owner, has to have a blended family; his Dad has to own a garage. Oh and he has to have been both a football player and a cheerleader'. Blaine stopped to draw a breath and finished quietly, embarrassed now, 'It's a tall order.'

He chanced a quick look at Kurt who was frozen in surprise. 'What's your type?' Blaine asked softly. Kurt blinked then smiled at Blaine. 'My type is about 5' 8'' or so, with curly black hair covered with copious amounts of gel, the lead singer of a school acapella group, a huge Katy Perry fan, addicted to the Dalton school uniform, a Vogue reader, a Buckeyes fan and he has to have stunning hazel eyes'. Kurt blushed at his own boldness as it was Blaine's turn to be struck speechless.

Kurt tried to snap Blaine out of his shock. 'Do you know anyone like that?' he asked coyly. Blaine grinned widely and leaned forward. He met Kurt's eyes and said huskily, 'That sounds a lot like me'. With that he leaned forward and captured Kurt's lips in his. Kurt leaned into the kiss eagerly. After a few minutes of kissing sweetly Blaine pulled back breathless. 'Wow. I didn't think I'd actually see stars' he laughed ruefully. Kurt looked dazed and said 'fireworks actually'. Blaine grinned happily. Kurt smiled back, his expressive eyes screaming his delight.

Blaine leaned back against the headboard and Kurt settled in between his legs, his back leaning against Blaine's chest. Blaine felt braver now that they weren't face to face. 'Kurt. I've liked you since the first day I saw you' he confessed shyly. Kurt gasped, surprised. 'I had no idea' he admitted. 'I've liked you since I met you on the staircase. Although seeing you sing Teenage Dream really sealed it' he confessed. Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt and leaned his cheek against Kurt's head. 'Will you be my boyfriend?' he asked Kurt softly, irrationally afraid of hearing a 'no'. Kurt twisted his body around so he and Blaine were eye to eye. 'Of course!' he replied, overjoyed. Blaine let out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding in relief. 'Thank you' he replied seriously. Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's formality and grabbing his face began kissing him again. Blaine lay back happily and decided to devote the next few hours entirely to kissing his new boyfriend senseless.


End file.
